Jealous?
by MissLunar
Summary: Akiza is not jealous. And yet she finds herself angered by the blonde stranger pressing her lips against Yusei. Faithshipping Yusei x Akiza / Aki


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds**

 **A/U : This is set in episode 103. After Team 5D's victory against team unicorn and then just before Sherry leaves.**

 **Jealous?**

Akiza had gone off on her own, looking for a quiet place to brood. She'd let them down, she barely made a dent in Team Unicorn. The most she managed to do was set the playing field for Yusei. And then Yusei being Yusei, wiped the floor with all three of them. Akiza had felt this way since she had to tag Yusei in but she managed to keep it hidden, watching the 3-on-1 duel was pretty distracting to say the least. But now it was all done. Everyone had gone to get celebratory ice cream but Akiza had decided to stay back. _You don't deserve it_ the witch within her heart had said, and the worst part was that Akiza agreed. Though it broke her heart to see the disappointment in Yusei's cobalt eyes when she said she had something else to do.

 _Almost like he was particularly looking forward to spending some time with me?_

Akiza thought, but she immediately shook off the idea. Yusei had tons of girls obsessing over him, even more than Jack, and it sickened Akiza. Watching those pathetic teenagers practically throw themselves at Yusei, who always seemed oblivious to his popularity, it made her blood boil! Honestly, did they seriously think they had even the slightest chance with him?

Then Akiza blushed with embarrassment. Why was she getting so mad? It's not like Yusei was her..her boyfriend or anything. He could date whoever he chose, it's just that she hoped with all her heart he chose someone worthy of him. Someone with as much integrity and class as him. Someone like..

 _You?_ The witch laughed inside of her. Akiza had to clench her fist to prevent herself from lashing out at herself. She shut her eyes tight to try to prevent any tears that were threatening to spill. And just then a certain Signer walked into the alley Akiza was currently sitting in.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked, catching her off guard. She jumped up in surprise, ready to attack but relaxed when she saw it was only Yusei with his hands up in surrender. He let his hands fall to his sides and began walking towards her. Akiza turned, desperately trying to hide her tears but Yusei could already sense something was wrong.

"Yusei..w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out getting ice cream?" Akiza asked quickly

"I was. But it didn't feel right without the whole team, so I decided to go to look for you." he said, trying to keep himself from getting lost in her hazel irises.

"What, are your little groupies not enough for you?" she mumbled bitterly, not expecting him to hear her.

"Groupies?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing. Listen Yusei, I think you'd be better off just getting back to the others. I'd just be a killjoy." she said, turning away from him.

"You, a killjoy? You're kidding right? It's no fun without you there!" he said with a smile.

When she didn't return the smile, he stepped in front of her and forced her to look at him. "Akiza, what's going on?" he asked in a serious tone "If something's wrong I want to help, but I can't unless you tell me."

Akiza looked at him once more before sighing rather loudly. "Yusei. During the duel...I couldn't do anything. All I did was set Stardust Dragon for you."

"And without that, there's no way we would've won." he replied gently

Akiza simply ignored him and continued "I've never felt so...useless." she said, letting a single tear fall.

Yusei brushed the tear away and took one of her hands in his. "Akiza, you're just as important to this team as everyone else. We wouldn't of been able to win without you. Heck, when I got kidnapped it was you who saved me. If it wasn't for you I might not be here right now." he said, looking into her wet eyes. Akiza smiled at him and nodded.

She remembered the feeling of needing to save Yusei. She had no regards for her own safety, only Yusei's. She had jumped towards the moving van without a second thought and she never regretted it. She also remembered riding on his runner with him, and snaking her hand around his waist, she'd done it because she was afraid of falling off but the extra closeness was something neither of them complained about. Even if they both ended up blushing like two teenagers in love, which was half right. It was a fond memory for both of them.

The two of them walked towards their runners hand in hand, relishing every moment.

* * *

Team 5D's was standing in silence, from Yliaster, to Sherry's parents, to the WRGP and then back. This was a lot to take in, even Yusei, who always kept his cool, looked troubled.

"I'm sorry I had to ruin such a wonderful moment for you, Mes amis." Sherry said, gripping her helmet under one arm, a frown upon her face.

"So Sherry, what's your plan?" Yusei asked

"To win, of course. Though seeing as you declined my offer my team will have a rather large handicap. Not that it's a real problem." she said with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess we'll see you there." he replied

"Well then, goodbye, Yusei Fudo. Or should I say," Sherry placed her hand on the back of Yusei's head and brought his lips to her own.

Jack, Crow and Bruno all watched wide eyed, as their friend was receiving a kiss from this beautiful, french stranger. Carly, Mina and Stephanie all had similar expressions to that of the boys. They watched in awe at Sherry's boldness, all imagining themselves in a similar situation with Jack. Rua dropped his drink and Ruka had covered her face with her hands. Then they all turned to Akiza.

Akiza...well. Akiza had turned crimson and they could practically see the steam coming off of her body. _Oh that's it!_ she thought to herself. She was about to march up to them and tear them apart when Sherry backed off, releasing Yusei. Yusei simply stared at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. He was looking at her with shock evident on his face but then it was gone as quickly as it came. He watched her get on her runner and utter a final phrase before sending a small nod towards Akiza and taking off

"Au revoir."

Yusei watched her disappear into the night before turning to face a certain Psychic Duelist

Akiza's anger was replaced with confusion. Yusei didn't seem fazed. Most guys would've been but into a daze when a pretty girl kissed them, or at least that's what she'd read in some manga. Maybe Yusei wasn't attracted to Sherry? Hope filled her heart. But then was even more confused when she thought of Sherry giving her a slight nod just as she took off. _What was that supposed to mean?_ She thought. Perhaps she was trying to tell her something? Whatever it was, it would have to remain a mystery for now, seeing as Crow was filling the room with his boisterous laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jack questioned

"A-Akiza's face!" was all he managed out before doubling over. Akiza felt herself flushing as the twins joined in on the laughing, and then the rest of them joined in. Akiza was doing her best to frown but Yusei's smile was contagious and soon she found herself joining in on the joke. Eventually the hysterical laughter died down but Crow was determined to start it up again.

"Man," Crow started turning to Akiza "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jelou-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Akiza had clamped his mouth shut.

"I will clobber you!" she hissed, making sure to use the correct term this time. Jokes were great, but there was no way she was going to let anyone know she had a feelings for Yusei!

The celebration continued a little longer before everyone had decided to return to their homes. Yusei found himself walking Akiza out. It was refreshing, stepping out into the cold night air. They stood there for a moment in silence, Akiza looking up at Yusei's handsome features. She was so transfixed on them she didn't realize he was now looking at her too. His blue orbs were getting lost in her honey coloured ones. Akiza felt herself moving in closer as Yusei mirrored her. They were getting closer and closer until-

"Ahhh, amazing night, huh?" They both turned to Crow, with annoyance, who had burst open through the garage door. But then he laid his eyes on the sight in front of him before grinning like a fool. "Woops, my bad, lovebirds" he said turning his heel and walking back in.

"No, I mean we, It wasn't.." Akiza's voice trailed off as she realized it was just a waste of breath. She peered at Yusei to find he'd turned to face her as well.

Unfortunately, the moment was lost and Akiza rambled something about having to go home. But not before grabbing onto his shoulder. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, causing both of them to turn several shades of pink.

"Well..see ya!" Akiza said before running off towards her duel runner. Yusei watched her ride off towards her home. A small smile graced his lips as he turned around to walk back inside, relishing the feeling of having Akiza's lips upon his skin. The sensation was incredible, and it made him realize something. He much preferred Akiza's lips to Sherry's.


End file.
